Punching Bag
by PocketRocket911
Summary: Because even the most level-headed CBI agents need a way to release some stress. Eventual Jisbon. Set sometime during 5x01.


**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated The Deal in a while, but I really only write when inspiration hits and that story's at a bit of a road block. That's why I'm bringing you this little multi-chapter in hopes of unclogging my brain and getting those creative juices flowing again. I officially _love _Angry Lisbon. And I'm going to play with this new side of her, because frankly, it's awesome. This one's set in the middle-ish of 5x01. Go watch the premiere if you haven't already. You****'re missing out. As always, reviews are like the feeling you get when you open up a new tub of butter and the little swirly is on top! **

**Muchos gracias to toastercoaster411 for unofficially beta-ing this for me. You da bomb, girl.**

* * *

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

The steady rhythm of fists hitting their target wasn't really helping Teresa Lisbon keep the painful thoughts at bay. Every fresh wave of emotional pain was countered with a sharp jab to the dummy's nose or a swift uppercut to the jaw.

Jane slept with Lorelei.

_Thunk._

She called him her lover.

_Thunk._

He kissed her.

_Thunk._

He wants to help her escape.

_Thunk._

Jane wants to help Lorelei escape.

_Thunk._

Jane. Jane. Jane.

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._

Lisbon stopped her angry attack on the poor rubber man and pressed her palms onto her thighs, bending over in a vain attempt to catch her breath.

What did it matter if Jane slept with Lorelei? It was none of her business. She most certainly had no reason to be upset.

So why was she?

Lisbon squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block the images rushing through her head. Jane. _Her Jane. _In Lorelei's arms. Lorelei was the one who got to hold him, kiss him, touch him. Not Lisbon.

Ignoring the bile rising in her throat, the agent turned back to the dummy and sent a fresh wave of punches, grunting in frustration. She imagined Lorelei's face, smug and superior as she coolly regarded the other woman.

_We were lovers, him and me._ She had had purred, practically oozing malicious satisfaction. Lisbon had been completely blind-sided. Her eyes flicked to her consultant, searching for confirmation, hoping that she wouldn't find it.

_Tell me she's lying, Jane. Tell me you didn't. _But one look in his eyes told her everything.

She had almost doubled over in pain, had wanted to curl up in a ball and sob like the little girl she'd never really been. Instead she only sat, frozen in her seat, as her consultant whispered in the other woman's ears. He kissed her forehead and left the room. Left her alone with the one woman who had just torn little Agent Lisbon's heart to pieces.

And here she was, three days later, still emotionally raw and hurting. It was pathetic. Teresa Lisbon did not get emotional. Especially not over something as silly as her consultant and his sexual… conquest. He had tried to explain it to her in the car, tried to convince her that it meant nothing, that _she _meant nothing. But Lisbon wasn't fooled. No one had sex after nine years and didn't feel _anything._

Lisbon turned to grab her water bottle, brushing the sweaty strands of hair off of her forehead with the back of her hand. She greedily swallowed the cool liquid, reveling in the slight burning trail it left down her throat. Burning like the tears she'd swallowed down in her office as she listened to Jane interrogating Lorelei.

_You're a little bit in love with her. _Like hell he was. She wasn't an idiot; Agent Lisbon knew that she was nothing more than means to an end for Jane, an extension of his own arms, a tool. At most they were partners, friends on a good day. But _love? _No. The perfect Patrick Jane had no romantic feelings whatsoever for his boss.

Anger swept through her body for the umpteenth time, and Lisbon tossed her bottle aside in frustration.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it." She cursed under her breath, panting as she began to savagely pummel the dummy again. Her punches were erratic as she tried desperately to relieve some of the pent-up emotions that were raging inside of her head. She was so focused on her task that she didn't even notice when the gym door swung open to reveal a disheveled Patrick Jane.

* * *

**Et voila! There you have it, my dears, chapter uno. How was it? Is it worth continuing? Let me know! Hugs and kisses, PocketRocket**


End file.
